O Roubo da Espada de Grynffindor
by Nandda
Summary: Como foi a tentativa de Neville, Luna e Gina, de roubar a espada. POV de Snape. Spoiler de Relíquias da Morte.


**Autoras: Nandda e Vivi Granger**

**Beta reader: **FerPorcel

**Classificação: **Livre

**Disclaimer: **As personagens e o universo de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K Rowling.

**O roubo da espada de Gryffindor**

O Diretor Severo Snape estava em sua sala, refletindo sobre os planos traçados para si, em seu papel nesta guerra, quando uma batida na porta o tirou de seus devaneios. Recompondo-se do susto, disse:

— Entre.

O Sr. Filch entrou atrapalhado e sem fôlego, pois vinha correndo.

— Senhor... diretor... fogos... Salão Principal...

— Acalme-se, Sr. Filch, e explique-se!

Ele respirou fundo e disse:

— Diretor, alguém soltou vários fogos de artifício no Salão Principal, e o senhor me mandou procurá-lo caso acontecesse alguma coisa.

— Sim, e o que está esperando? Acompanhe-me até lá; darei um jeito nisso rápido, tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

Os dois saíram depressa do escritório em direção ao Salão, deixando-o vazio, exceto pelos quadros que murmuravam coisas como: "Esta escola está ficando cada vez pior", "quando era diretor, isso nunca aconteceu" e "estão se tornando freqüentes esses incidentes".

Ele chegou ao Salão e logo reconheceu os fornecedores dos fogos; sabia que não adiantaria tentar apagá-los. O problema agora seria descobrir quem os estourou. "Quem teria essa audácia em tempos como estes?"

— Onde estão os Carrow? — perguntou a Filch.

— Estão atrás dos responsáveis — o zelador disse de forma maldosa.

Porém, naquele momento passou pela sua cabeça que os responsáveis por aquilo, na verdade, pudessem querer distrair a atenção dele de alguma outra coisa.

— Voltarei a minha sala. Continue a procurar os responsáveis.

Ele chegou à entrada do seu gabinete e disse a senha à gárgula. Mas quando a porta se abriu, encontrou Neville Longbottom, Gina Weasley e Luna Lovegood descendo a escada de sua sala, e ao ver que a Srta. Weasley tinha nas mãos a espada de Gryffindor, ele descobriu quem soltou os fogos no Salão.

Mesmo surpreendido com a audácia dos três alunos, ele não demonstrou; tudo que os alunos viram foi seu olhar frio e um sorriso malicioso que lhes indicava o quanto estavam em apuros. Mas antes que ele começasse a falar, outra voz foi ouvida:

— Ora, ora, ora... Vejo que encontramos os responsáveis pelos fogos... Mas o que é isso em suas mãos, mocinha? Não me digam que estavam tentando roubar a sala do diretor? Neste caso, a punição será bem mais severa — disse Amico Carrow com os olhos brilhando de maldade.

— Não estamos roubando. Esta espada pertence ao Harry! — gritou Neville, e Snape ficou surpreso em encontrar tanta coragem em seu aluno mais medroso.

— Como ousa? _Crucio_! — gritou Carrow. Mas seu feitiço foi desviado por Snape.

— Não! Eu cuido dos três.

— Mas eu sou o responsável pela disciplina nesta escola.

— E eu sou o diretor. Eles estavam tentando roubar algo da minha sala. Acho que neste caso eu deva aplicar o castigo. Você pode voltar ao Salão e tentar dar um jeito naqueles fogos.

Carrow saiu de lá com o rosto contorcido de raiva, encontrou com a irmã no corredor, e ela o acompanhou ao Salão Principal enquanto ele lhe contava o ocorrido. Snape voltou-se aos alunos, dizendo:

— Me entregue a espada e subam novamente até minha sala.

Gina entregou relutante, e eles subiram a escada, com o diretor atrás deles. Chegando à sala, ele notou que a redoma que guardava a espada estava quebrada, e os alunos repararam que o Prof. Dumbledore continuava dormindo em seu quadro, diferente dos demais, que cochichavam baixinho.

— Só três cabeças-ocas como vocês para pensar que poderiam me enganar com aqueles fogos — disse o diretor sorrindo com escárnio. — Realmente, eu não devo esperar mais astúcia de nenhum dos três, mas na posição delicada em que se encontram, sendo tão amigos do Indesejável nº. 1, deveriam ser mais prudentes. Mas isso eu acho que é exigir muito de dois grifinórios arrogantes e uma corvinal avoada. Quanto ao castigo... Uma semana de detenção com o Hagrid na floresta proibida será o suficiente. Agora, sumam da minha frente!

Enquanto os três se retiravam da sua sala, Snape concertava a redoma de vidro com um feitiço e colocava de volta a espada falsa dentro dela. A verdadeira, continuava escondida atrás do quadro do único diretor que permanecia dormindo.


End file.
